<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craquer by Mindow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048115">Craquer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow'>Mindow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recueil d'OS de Mindow [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, temps - Freeform, voyage temporel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alix est-ce que c’est… vraiment grave?”<br/>C’est à cet instant qu’Alix se sentit craquer. Toute la tension que lui avait apporté son rôle d’héroïne fut relâché dans un cri assourdissant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recueil d'OS de Mindow [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Craquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comme ça fait deux jours que je n'écris presque rien, j'ai fouillé dans mes OS en cours pour voir si je n'aurais pas quelque chose d'inspirant et j'ai trouvé celui ci, que j'ai écris il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et que pour une raison obscure je n'ai jamais posté.</p>
<p>J'ai eu la flemme de faire une belle réécriture, donc il se peut qu'il reste des phrases trop courtes ou qui manquent, à l'inverse, de détails. Prenez cet OS comme un bonus en attendant ceux qui arrivent x)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alors qu’Alix allait partir, Marinette la rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras. Elle le serrait si fort qu’elle pouvait sentir l’os fin de la jeune skatteuse.<br/>
“Alix, qu’est-ce qui se passe bon sang?! C’est la cinquième fois que tu m’empêche d’aller avouer mes sentiment à Adrien, et tes excuses sont encore moins crédibles que les miennes” cria-t-elle.<br/>
Alix ne répondit pas immédiatement, paraissant soudainement particulièrement intéressée par ses chaussures. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de contemplation, elle finit par répondre.<br/>
“Je… ne peux pas te le dire.”<br/>
“Comment ça tu ne peux pas me le dire? Ça a rapport avec les voyages temporels? Pourquoi Adrien ferait partie de mon futur?!”<br/>
En vérité elle espérait bien qu’il en fasse partie, mais si Alix se sentait obligée d’intervenir c’était que ça devait être quelque chose d’important. Trop important.<br/>
L’altère-égo de l’héroïne aux grandes oreilles resta muette, mais ses yeux formulaient parfaitement sa pensée, qui était la répétition de ses anciennes paroles. “Je ne peux pas t’en parler.”<br/>
Voyant le trouble sur le visage de son amie, Marinette ne put s’empêcher de demander :<br/>
“Alix est-ce que c’est… vraiment grave?”<br/>
C’est à cet instant qu’Alix se sentit craquer. Toute la tension que lui avait apporté son rôle d’héroïne fut relâché dans un cri assourdissant.<br/>
“Tu veux savoir ce qui va arriver? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j’ai l’air si abattue à chaque fois que je te vois?!” explosa-t-elle “C’est parce que je sais que quoi que je fasse, une de mes plus chères amies ne pourra jamais être heureuse avec l’amour de sa vie, sous peine de déclencher la fin du monde! Quoi que je fasse, votre amour détruira le monde si vous le laissez s’exprimer! Alors… alors je dois t’empêcher d’avouer tes sentiments à Adrien, parce que si… sinon ce sera la… la fin du monde.”<br/>
Au fil de ses paroles, son cri s’était estompé pour ne plus être qu’un murmure étranglé et entrecoupé de sanglots. Abasourdie, Marinette ne pu lui répondre que par un glapissement incrédule. Cela sembla sortir Alix de sa transe, car elle finit par dire, d’une voix toujours mal assurée mais au moins plus calme :<br/>
“Je… je crois que je devrais remonter le temps.”<br/>
Marinette hocha la tête affirmativement, mais la retint.<br/>
“Est… est-ce que… Adrien est… c’est…”<br/>
l’héroïne du temps la coupa.<br/>
“Oui, c’est Chat noir.”<br/>
Sur ce, elle se transforma et sauta dans son terrier afin d’effacer cette conversation qui n’aurait, au final, jamais eut lieu.<br/>
Marinette avait exactement deux minutes pour réfléchir aux implications qu’avait cette révélation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>